puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiwara Island (Emerald)
Kiwara Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes for this island: , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : ; Iron Monger : Sandy Balls ; Dusted buildings : Sloop on the Beach (shipyard) : All Junk (shipyard) History Kiwara is named after the Swahili word for "flat lands." Kiwara Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. In the patch of wild lobelia, the most southern rock has an inscription that reads, "This island were fashioned by Misled." When Candy Coated Chaos took control of the island, the existing shoppe, The Chic Yard, a tailor, was dusted and replaced with the distillery, Swihilli. During Chuck Norris' control of the island the distillery shoppe Swihilli dusted. Shadows of Sage built iron monger Pale and Shovel Pale and Shovel was allowed to dust after the governors of Kiwara (Chuck Norris) failed to pay the rent on the shoppe. Critical Mass took control of the Island and began constructing a Shipyard - Sloop on the Beach as the one shoppe that was allowed on the island. Blockades , 2006-06-03: Takers of Lunch Money colonized Kiwara, defeating their closest opponents Les Aristocrates and Dagger's Heart in a three-round blockade. , 2006-06-10: Les Aristocrates seized the island in a three-round blockade. The defenders, Takers of Lunch Money, did not defend, stating that they were unprepared to defend. Non-contending forces in the form of Deadman's Vengeance and Rogues of Sage were present at all three blockade rounds. , 2006-12-16: League of Light took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. The blockade of Kiwara was announced by League of Light after Les Aristocrates intent post for Scrimshaw Island. On the first week of January 2007, the island was transferred to Fearless Privateers. , 2007-2-25: Candy Coated Chaos took Kiwara in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Fearless Privateers did not seriously contend any of the rounds, and CCC took the opportunity to conduct live-fire exercises during the blockade. , 2007-8-11: Candy Coated Chaos successfully defended the island against Salty Sea Dogs in a four round sinking blockade. , 2007-10-13: Passive Aggression took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2007-11-26 Notorious took control of Kiwara in Passive Aggression's PvP Transfer event. , 2008-01-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Death's Dagger's in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-05-04: Shadows Of Sage defeated Notorious in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-05-24: Good Grief took control of the Island in a three round non-sinking blockade. They held the blockade as a Sloop-icide, details may be found here. Dirty Deeds dropped a war chest between rounds two and three, but failed to win a round. , 2008-05-31: High Kingdom took control of the Island in a five round sinking blockade. Undeclared dropped a war chest during round two, but failed to win a round. , 2008-06-14: Chuck Norris took control of Kiwara in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-16: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-09-14: Dominant Storm took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-16: Allforfun and Funforall took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-03: Wild Twisted Fun took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-10: Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-01-17: Death's Daggers took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade , 2009-01-25: Wild Twisted Fun took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Phoenix Rising and Shadows Of Sage in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-22: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a four round sinking blockade. 2009-03-31: Kiwara was transferred to Critical Mass , 2009-05-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Unwanted Attention in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-06-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-07-11: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-07-25: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-08-02: The All-Consuming Flame took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-08-09: The island was successfully defended from the attacks of Candy Coated Chaos and Wild Twisted Fun in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-08-15: Black Flag took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade.